


December 28, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Trespassers are going to be clobbered?'' Supergirl mumbled after a Smallville creature attacked her.





	December 28, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Trespassers are going to be clobbered?'' Supergirl mumbled after a Smallville creature attacked her with Amos.

THE END


End file.
